Nibelung Valesti
Nibelung Valesti (Japanese: ニーベルン・ヴァレスティ, Niberun Varesuti) is the Purify Weird Soul/Soul Crush attack of Lenneth, Hrist, Silmeria, Alicia, and Valkyrie in Valkyrie Profile, Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. In the first two games, it has three different versions, which are used under different circumstances. In the third game, only one version is used. ''Valkyrie Profile'' Since Lenneth can equip swords or bows, she has access to a grand total of six different versions of Nibelung Valesti: three with the sword and three with the bow. Level 1 The sword version is best used as the second PWS in a chain, as it does not add enough energy to be used third, but will help maximize the damage of subsequent PWS. The bow version, however, generates enough energy to be used third in a PWS chain, and each deals more hits than the sword version. The following weapons allow Lenneth to perform Level 1 Nibelung Valesti: Level 2 Just like Level 1, Level 2's sword version is best used as the second PWS in a chain, as it does not add enough energy to be used third, but will help maximize the damage of subsequent PWS. The bow version, however, generates enough energy to be used third in a PWS chain, and each deals more hits than the sword version. The following weapons allow Lenneth to perform Level 2 Nibelung Valesti: Level 3 The sword version generates enough energy to be used as the third PWS in a chain and deals enough hits to contribute significantly to the damage output of the fourth PWS. The bow version generates the most energy of all PWS in the game and is the second most powerful PWS in the game, behind Ether Strike. The following weapons allow Lenneth to perform Level 3 Nibelung Valesti: Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Nibelung Valesti One Alicia starts the game with the first version of Nibelung Valesti. :Hits: 8 :Increase to gauge: 52 :Battle quote: "Now is the time! Finishing strike: Nibelung Valesti!" This version is best used as the second Soul Crush in a chain, as it does not add enough energy to be used third, but will help maximize the damage of subsequent Soul Crushes. Nibelung Valesti Two After defeating the White Dragon Mini-Boss in Yggdrasil in Chapter 5, Alicia will be able to use Nibelung Valesti Two. This is also the version used by Hrist, Lenneth and Silmeria, the only difference being the colour palette used for each attack (purple for Hrist, blue for Lenneth, yellow for Silmeria). :Hits: 8 :Increase to gauge: 58 :Battle quotes: "Gather, crushing ice! Finishing strike: Nibelung Valesti!" (Alicia) :"It shall be engraved upon your very soul! Divine assault: Nibelung Valesti!" (Hrist) :"It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine assault: Nibelung Valesti!" (Lenneth) :"Engrave it on your soul! Nibelung Valesti! Go!" (Silmeria) Just like version one, this version is best used as the second Soul Crush in a chain, as it does not add enough energy to be used third, but will help maximize the damage of subsequent Soul Crushes. Nibelung Valesti Three Valkyrie is the only character who can use this version. :Hits: 9 :Increase to gauge: 64 :Battle quotes: "In the name of the Valkyries! Divine assault: Nibelung Valesti! Purify them!" :"Hear the screams of the soul! Divine assault: Nibelung Valesti! Purify them!" This version generates enough energy to be used as the third PWS in a chain and deals enough hits to contribute significantly to the damage output of the fourth PWS. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Only one version of Nibelung Valesti exists in this game, used by both Hrist and Lenneth. However, it is visually reminiscent of Nibelung Valesti Three from the two previous games. :Description: Binds its victim still to receive the sacred lance hurled from on high. :Hits: 10 :Increase to gauge: 5 x 10 = 50 :Battle quote: "It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine assault: Nibelung Valesti!" (Hrist and Lenneth) This iteration of Nibelung Valesti is best used as the second Soul Crush in a chain, as it does not add enough energy to be used third, but will help maximize the damage of subsequent Soul Crushes. Etymology Nibelung is probably a reference to the Nibelungenlied, which tells the story of Brynhild and Sigurd, on which Lenneth's and Lucian's story is loosely based. The word itself is widely used in Germanic legends and has an unclear etymology, but probably has roots on the German word nebel, which means "mist".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Nebel Valesti could be derived from the Latin verb valere, which means "to be strong".http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/valeo#Latin Therefore, the combination is both a reference to the Norse mythology and the strength of the attack. Video ''Valkyrie Profile'' Valkyrie Profile finishing move Valkyrie (Nibelung Valesti) ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' VP2, Alicia's Soul Crush, Nibelung Valesti One VP2, Alicia's Soul Crush, Nibelung Valesti Two VP2, Hrist's Soul Crush, Nibelung Valesti VP2, Valkyrie's Soul Crush, Nibelung Valesti References Category:Attack Category:Purify Weird Soul Category:Soul Crush